


Not a cat person

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cat Bambam, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Hybirds are treated bad, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, heat - Freeform, hybrid bambam, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Yugyeom best friend runs a hybrid lifesaving organization, which works undergrounds, to help hybrids, which are treated badly by there owners.When Jaebum suddenly shows up at Yugyeoms home around 1 a.m., to beg him to look after a hurt kitten hybrid that should have been sold at a black market, Yugyeom sees no other choice than to say yes, even though he is more like a dog person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new FF. Because can’t stop getting new ideas and start shipping new ships. But they’re pretty cute and I always wanted to write a hybrid AU. Enjoy!

The awful sound of the doorbell, woke Yugyeom up, while he was sleeping peacefully.

Groaning he turned on the other side, hoping he just imagined it or the person would go away.

But besides ringing, the stranger also started to violently knock at the door, completely waking Yugyeom up. With a frown the young man got up, to open the door.

He wasn’t prepared for the sight in front of him. His good friend Im Jaebum stood in front of his door, covered in bruises, what wasn’t that unlikely for the older. The strange thing was that he tried to support a man, who was nearly falling over, his jacket covered in blood.

Yugyeom knew how often Jaebum got in situations like that, but he had never come to Yugyeom with it.

Still, the other quickly reacted by, helping them in.

“Quick get your first aid kit!” Jaebum ordered and the other man quickly obeyed.

When he came back he finally noticed, what was special about the strange man, or boy?

In addition to all the blood, he also had two black kitten ears, and a tail.

He was a hybrid!

Yugyeom had seen many of them before, but he never got close to one, because he didn’t like how they were treated and he wouldn’t support someone, by buying a hybrid.

“What happened?” He asked while handing Jaebum the first aid kit. The older had already taken off the hybrids shirt, showing a deep wound and the ribs and many bruises.

“They wanted to sell him off tomorrow, probably to some sick bastard who pays enough. We tried to save him, but something went wrong and they’re on our tracks.” Jaebum quickly explained while patching the hybrid up.

The kitten boy hadn’t said a single word the whole time, not even winced.

Jaebum was finished and already about to head out.

“Hey, where are you going?” Yugyeom asked, afraid to be left alone with the hybrid.

“I can’t stay here! Take care of him.” Yugyeom whished he misheard his friend, he wasn’t able to watch over a hurt hybrid, which was searched for.

“Jaebum!”

“Please, he needs a safe place for now.” Jaebum pleaded, knowing that he had to leave, or he would lead their followers to Yugyeom’s apartment.

“I’m not even good with cats.” The taller tried, but with no success.

“He isn’t an animal, he is also a human!”

Yugyeom sighted but knew he had no other chance, so he accepted and said goodbye to his friend.

Yugyeom composed himself before he turned around to look at the hybrid boy or man, who still sat on the bed, shirtless, with bandages around his chest, looking at the younger expectantly.

Before saying something the younger took his time to look at the kitten boy. He was cute and definitely good looking, so who wanted to sell him would have gotten a good amount of money for him.

But the state he was in was pitiful, he was covered in blood and mud, his pants were ripped and his legs were covered in scratches.

However they tried to rescue him, it had been dangerous.

“Okay, how about your shower, first and then I’ll bandage you again…?”

Yuygeom wasn’t sure if the boy would answer and he didn’t, he only nodded standing up with shaking legs.

“Give me a sec.”

Yugyeom got a towel, sweatpants, and boxers from his wardrobe, handing them to the hybrid.

“Here. The bathroom is over there.” He pointed to the door on the right.

“Do you need help?” Yuygeom hoped the boy didn’t because the whole situation was already awkward enough. And thank god, he denied, taking slow steps to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Yugyeom took a deep breath as soon as the kitten boy, was out of sight. Quickly he got rid of the blood splattered tissues and prepared the stuff to patch the other up again, getting a t-shirt too.

When the hybrid finally left the bathroom with sweatpants that were loosely hanging from his hips, wet white, probably dyed, hair and shirtless, Yugyeom had to stop himself from staring at the other’s body because that definitely wasn’t the right time for it!

“Sit.” He pointed to the couch and the hybrid followed his command.

Yugyeom tried to be as careful as possible when he removed the wet bandage around the other’s chest. Trying to hurt the other as less as possible, he took care of the wounds.

“Finished.” He told the other, putting away the first aid kit.

“You can sleep on the couch…trust me it’s not uncomfortable,” Yugyeom told the hybrid while he got a blanket, so the boy wasn’t cold.

He put the blanket on the couch, putting the pillows on one side, hoping that the hybrid would see the effort he put in all this.

“Thank you.”

Yugyeom head shot up looking at the other in surprise, the whole night the hybrid hadn’t spoken a word and the younger wasn’t even sure if he could talk.

“Yeah…sure….” he stuttered his gaze still fixated on the hybrid, who looked back with big eyes.

“Bambam…My name is Bambam. I just thought you should know.”

Yugyeom was surprised he even got a name, even though it sounded strange. The hybrid must have seen his confused stare.

“It’s only a nickname. I got it before they started selling me off.”

The younger felt strange when Bambam seemed to open up out of nowhere. But he had gone through hell that he wanted to talk about it was only normal.

“We were poor but had one old TV. I and my siblings always watched the Flintstones…that’s how I got the name…The people who sold me kept it. The buyers liked it and it’s easier for them to pronounce.”

Yugyeom felt bad for the boy, but he didn’t quite know how to reply to that.

“I like the name, too. It suits you. Especially because of the hair.” Bambam’s hair was as white as his namesake from the cartoon.

“Thank you!” A wide smile spread across the older’s face.

“What’s your name?”

“Yugyeom.”

“Thank you, Yugyeom. For everything!”

The younger nodded, smiling at the other sympathetically.

“It’s alright! You should sleep now, Bambam. We will figure some things out tomorrow.”

The hybrid nodded, slipping under the blanket.

“Good night, Yugyeom.”

“Sleep well.”

Yugyeom went into his room before switching off the lights, getting back under his covers.

He thought he would stay up for long unable to sleep because of what had happened, but Yugyeom drifted back to sleep, something warm pressed against him, making the young men feel comfortable and safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new part. I'm sorry for taking so long, but I'm working on too many FF at the same time. :/ Enjoy! ^-^

Yugyeom felt a warm body pressed against him. He had never slept so good. Still, not wanting to let go of the good dreams he moved closer to the warm thing next to him, feeling something fury wrap around his waist.

Wait! He lives alone?

The young man shot up, completely awake, accidentally pushing the other person on his bed to the ground. Bambam winced when he hit the floor, holding his wounds in pain.

"I'm sorry." Yugyeom apologized when he remembered what happened last or more like this night.

"It's okay." The hybrid stood up, still looking like he was in pain.

"But why were you in my bed."

"I..." the cat boy wasn't able to form a proper sentence, he only looked at the floor blushing.

"You really scared me."

"I'm sorry. I was cold and you're...really warm. I won't do it again...Please don't send me back."

Yugyeom was shocked by the scared look in Bambam's eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. It's alright." Something inside of Yugyeo also wanted to say that he didn't mind it, but he kept that to himself. There was no need to scare the other off even more.

"Let's take a look at your wounds and then eat breakfast."

He got up taking the lead to the bathroom, the hybrid right on his tracks.

"Slow down!" Yugyeom looked at the hybrid that was eating the food in front of him in record time. "The food is not running away."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I never got so much to eat, for breakfast."

And again Yugyeom felt sorry, what a horrible life the boy must have had. He wanted to say something, comfort Bambam. Maybe say that it will be okay, that he was safe now. But he has never been good with words, so instead, he brought the older another glass orange juice, before going back to eat.

They both had finished and Yugyeom was getting ready, soon he had to leave for his part-time job. He felt uncomfortable leaving the hybrid behind, but it was too dangerous for the boy to be seen outside.

"Hey..." Bambam looked up from the couch where he sat just playing with the hem of his oversized shirt.

"I'll be gone for a few hours, but back in the evening."

"Oh..." The hybrids eyes widened and he was getting scared. "Can I come with you?" Bambam asked hoping that he wouldn't be left alone.

"I'm sorry, but that's dangerous. Just stay here and don't open the door, no matter what!"

The hybrid nodded.

"You can watch something and for lunch just get something from the refrigerator."

Bambam wanted to plead the younger to stay, but he knew that he was already a burden to the human. He should be thankful that he was allowed to live here. So Yugyeom left for his job and Bambam stayed in the quite apartment hoping the time would be over soon.

\----

"Have you watched the news?" Yugyeom looked up at his coworker and shook his head. "Sometimes I have the feeling you wouldn't even notice the start of an apocalypse. Watching the news isn't the worst idea." He just ignored Jackson's words and rolled his eyes.

"That’s why I'm around you."

"And I thought the reason is that we are friends." The other acts hurt, but soon he wasn’t able to resist to spill the news and tell what he saw on the news.

"You have heard of Park Jinyoung right?"

"The spoiled son of that millionaire who makes his money by illegally selling hybrid." Yugyeom frowned.

"Exactly. He was hurt last night when someone stole one of his father's hybrid."

"There are not rightfully his father's." The younger mumbled.

"True but his minions are searching everywhere to find the offender and get back the kitten."

"Those bastards." He couldn’t stop himself from cursing.

"True." Jackson agreed, he got angry talking about those topics as well, his boyfriend was hybrid as well, but at least a free one, which is rare.

"I don't want to know what they do to them if they ever find them." Yugyeom shuddered because he knew exactly where the hybrid is hidden and who saved him.

"You okay, Yugyeom? You're pale." Jackson asked concerned.

"I just imagined that too realistic." He stuttered, turning away continuing with his work.

"They will definitely search my flat, because of Mark," Jackson complained and that's when Yugyeom's blood run cold. What if they came to his flat and found Bambam. He can't let that happen. He was surprised at how fast he started to care about the older, it's probably just because he promised Jaebum to watch out for the kitten.

When he was on his way home, he wasn’t really able to hide his nervousness. Yugyeom constantly looked around, searching the streets for any minions. He just wanted to get home and find an unharmed Bambam.

"Sir!" He stopped dead in his tracks and it took him a deep breath to turn around and face two guards, obviously one of Park cooperation.

"Yes, is there a problem?" He was surprised at how calm his voice sounded and he smiled at himself on the inside.

"Do you live around here?" The taller of the two guards asked, his voice rough and not sounding really nice.

"Yeah just around the corner," Yugyeom answered truthfully, praying that they won't insist on seeing his flat.

"Have you been at home last night?" Yugyeom nodded, forcing himself to smile.

"Did you notice anything suspicious?" The younger knew that saying no would only make him come off as a liar.

"Not more than usual." He answered truthfully.

"What does that mean?" One of the guards barked.

"There are a few gangs in this area and bars as well, that can get quite loud sometimes, especially when students celebrate." The guards seemed to approve to his answer. "Did something happen?" He asked innocently.

"Haven't you heard? Someone broke into Park cooperation."

"I did." Yugyeom did his best to act shocked. "But are they in this area." He looked scared at them.

"Don't worry, we will find them in no time."

"It's good to have people like you around, I really hope you find them soon." I don't. Yugyeom added in his mind.

"If you notice anything suspicious please contact us." They said before leaving him. Yugyom was relieved that they bought his act and he thanked his mother for forcing him to join the theatre club in eighth grade. Finally, it paid off.

Bambam was startled when suddenly Yugyeom stormed into the dorm and immediately went in for a hug, cutting off the oxygen that the hybrid like everyone else needed.

"Everything alright?" He asked when he was finally released from the tight hold.

"They are looking for you." The younger said quietly, looking apologetically at the kitten.

"I knew they would," Bambam mumbled. "Hey, don't worry. We won't let them get you." Yugyeom quickly assured him, trying to cheer the older up.

"Thank you, Yugyeom."

"There is nothing to thank me for."

 


End file.
